Inconsistencies
Brink contains several inconsistencies. This article is a non-comprehensive list of known inconsistencies. Artwork *On the front cover of the game, The Bug archetype of the Security is seen wielding a Gotlung. **Similarly, pre-release there were a few screenshots of a medium character wielding a Hjammerdeim. SD may have done this on purpose so as to showcase the Hjammerdeim, as it would have been considered a more unique gun for its design. *The Anger archetype of the Resistance featured on the cover is wielding a Tokmak that does not have a slide. This is impossible for a firearm. *The Bouncer archetype of the Security in the background is wielding a Rokstedi that lacks a magazine. This is possible if one bullet is already chambered into the gun before the magazine has been removed; however, the gun appears to have fired 5 shots, based on the number of shells in the air. Gameplay *When a Medic deploys a Lazarus Grenade, all in range get a Revive Syringe even though the Lazarus Grenade is an aerosol bomb and no syringes were given. This is due to balancing issues during gameplay, as SD wanted the player in control of what happened to them. *The Soldier's fingers go through his Ammo Packs. *If an Operative is killed while using a Cortex Bomb, they will hear the explosion sound play anyway, despite no explosion being produced. *If an Operative detonates the Cortex Bomb as the Reinforcement Wave arrives the Operative will respawn damaged and knocked down by the explosion. *When waiting to redeploy, a player can see grenade indicators on-screen if grenades landed near that player's body while they were incapacitated. *If an Operative begins to Comms Hack an incapacitated Medic while that Medic attempts to self-revive, the self-revival will fail. *If an incapacitated player dies while an Operative is Comms Hacking them, the hack will continue despite the death. **This may be due to balancing issues during gameplay. *The Engineer's Extra Kevlar ability clearly states that it does not stack with the Soldier's Kevlar ability, but the two have been confirmed to stack. SD states that the text is mistaken, and the stacking is intended, so they have no intention of altering the game to match the text. *The German version of the game incorrectly states that Armor Piercing Ammo can be given to teammates. *In Resort, if the Resistance team have been continuously escorting the maintenance bot, it may sometimes go right through the bridge. **In addition, during the Security briefing, Captain Mokoena informs the player that the Resistance has crashed a chopper and implies that they intend to take something from it. If the mission is completed after the Resistance take down the pillar, Mokoena will know they were after the navigation computer. If the mission is completed beforehand, there is a fallacy, as Mokoena will state that they successfully protected the nav computer even though he was unaware of this fact at the mission's beginning. *When executing a melee attack with a bayonet attachment the enemy will become damaged and knocked down before the animation of thrusting the blade occurs. *In-mission the commander (Chen or Mokoena depending on which faction the player is playing as) will occasionally transmission a statement about the current objective which can be false. For example, if the Maintenance Bot seen in Container City is "downed" by the Resistance, Chen may say something along the lines that the maintenance bot is moving and needs to be stopped, although in reality the bot is still downed and not moving. *In the lab level where Resistance has to the destroy the elevator to continue, once this is complete the voice of the commander on the opposite team of the one you're playing on will usually tell you that there is a new objective. Game Manual Screenshots within the manual issued to Xbox 360 and PS3 players have had alterations made to them, thus implying that these shots were compiled prior to release. *On page 9 (the second page of "HUD"), the picture shown is of the latest remodel of Brink's HUD; however, the text used for the obituaries is capitalized and of a different font. **Furthermore, the two weapon icons used in the obituaries are of the Israel Military Industries Desert Eagle and the Heckler and Koch G36C. This is odd considering that the Rhett is the player's weapon of choice in the screenshot, and the Kross is the secondary. *On page 14 ("The Objective Wheel"), the Objective Wheel displayed is smaller, and the font usedfor all items within the screenshot are similar to the obituary text of the page 9 screenshot. In addition, the selected objective ("Repair the crane") does not list the number of people that are currently undertaking the mission. **Also, the Command Post selected seems to be the one found in the Resistance spawn point for the Reactor level. The primary objective "Repair the crane" is actually a Security objective for the level Shipyard. *On page 15 ("Customizing Your Character"), the Character Selection screenshot is similar to the one that was shown in the E3 2010 demo of Brink in that the characters are arranged in a circular fashion. However, the poses displayed are quite different, and the characters are also holding guns. The information displays regarding the characters are also layed out in a different fashion: the game does not state which Rank the character chosen is at; the abilities the character has have been layed out in an odder style; and the game also lists a date concerning the character, though what the date refers to is unknown. **The character counter at the bottom lists "0010 / 9599", which means that the character being selected was the tenth out of nine thousand, five hundred and ninety-nine. There are only ten characters that can be made for one account. **Also, the XP tracker lists that the character selected accumulated 9,400,093,896 XP, but was only level 9. A character needs 300,000 XP to reach level 20, the maximum level as of pre-Agents of Change. *Finally, on page 18 ("Death"), the incapacitated screen is different. No blood covers the screen, and the icons for the Metabolism, Adrenaline, and (what may be) the Speed Boost buffs have been made white and set higher up the screen. There are also two strange icons situated over the "Wait For Medic" square. **The Desert Eagle icon appears again in place of the Kalt's (as the Kalt is the player's weapon), and the ammo count is listed at being 96/46. Thus, the Kalt in this screenshot has 96 rounds in its current magazine, despite the fact that it can only carry 12 in a standard magazine and 18 in an Extended Magazine. **The two icons above the "Wait For Medic" square appear to be gamer pictures from Xbox profiles. This could possibly mean that it is showing all players who are medics in game through their gamer pictures. Trailer *In the cinematic trailer, The Voice is shown to take down (incapacitate?) a Security member with one shot, and is subsequently eliminated with one shot from The Look. Additionally, the first mentioned Security character is wearing The Fortress' face gear combined with a cap; the former is an option only available to the Resistance. * The Warrior is shown to be one-hand firing a Rhett, before drawing two Tokmaks and using them simultaneously, then picking up a Lobster grenade launcher after a break-fall from a wall flip. None of these are possible in-game. * The Bug is shown to use a bot suspended from a crane as an enviromental weapon, by dropping it on The Sweat. This character is also shown to dual-wield Belgos, during the chase scene with The Anger. * The Anger uses two knives; use of a knife is not possible without a pistol, and only in melee form. Other *The samples for the voice actor Damian O'Hare and the voice pack played in-game do not sound similar. *There is an autosave glitch that makes it so that if the player switches characters, the voice pack of the very first character will be ported over to every other character chosen. This glitch will always occur, so should the player want to listen to a different accent, he or she will need to restart the game and pick a new character. Category:Gameplay Category:Brink